True love
by kiraLi
Summary: AU. Kira and Lacus were best friend since young and were in love with each other ever since. Watch as they admit their love for each other and deal with everyday life in school. Parings KxL, AxC, SxS and others.
1. An unforgettable day

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed destiny.

Summery: AU. Kira and Lacus were best friend since young and were in love with each other ever since. Watch as they admit their love for each other and deal with everyday life in school. Parings KxL, AxC, SxS and others.

* * *

Chapter 1: An unforgettable day 

**Kira's POV**

This is it. Today I will know if I had passed all my exams and make my parents proud or fail badly and disappoint everyone. As I walked up the stairs I was thinking of all kinds of scenarios that will happen to me if I failed my "O" level exams. I entered the hall and saw my childhood friend and crush, Lacus Clyne, sitting at the corner of the hall waiting for the results to be released. I sat next to her but she didn't seem to notice me until I called out to her.

"Lacus? Are you there?" I asked while tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped and let out a small yep.

"Yeeeek! Oh it's you… I am sorry Kira, I was thinking of something so I didn't notice you just now…" Lacus answered while blushing. I chuckled and replied "Actually I should apologies for giving you a fright just now. Is anything troubling you?"

* * *

**Lacus's POV**

"No it's nothing I am just thinking about the exam results." I lied. But actually I was thinking about him… The fact that I, Lacus Clyne, had fallen in love with my childhood friend since we were young and I love him even more with every passing day that I would often daydream about him and space out.

"Really?" Kira asked while inching closer. "Lacus are you sick? Your face is turning red…" Kira then put his hand on my forehead which made me blush even harder. I was tempted to kiss him as his lips were only inches away from mine. I was so spaced out that I snap back to reality only when he moved his hand away.

"But you are not having a fever or something…" Kira said as he moves back to his original position. "Well if you are not feeling well you should tell me ok?"

I smiled and nodded, giving thanks that he does not notice anything but also feeling a bit disappointed at the same time that he is a bit too dense to know my feelings for him.

Soon the teachers started giving out our 'O' level results and our names were called out as students when towards the teacher to receive their results. Some students were seen crying upon receiving their result slip and some were jumping for joy. I prayed silently that I will be able to pass hope that Kira would also pass his exams and we could study in the same school again.

I turned to look at Kira and notice that he seems to be quite tense and nervous. I smile at him and told him that everything will work out fine.

"Kira just relax, you are making me nervous too if you keep doing that."

"Wh…at? I am sorry …but I was trying not to get too nervous…" Kira replied. I held his hand in mine and ask him relax because he was already having problems trying to speak properly. Even though Kira had not been doing well in all his exams but he had been studying very hard for the past few weeks just for this final one and I hope that he will do well in this exam.

"Kira Yamato."

It was finally his turn. Kira stood up and walk towards the table as the teacher hands him his results slip and whispered something into his ears. I was trying to figure out his facial expression but it was my turn to collect my result slip as my name was called.

* * *

**Kira's POV**

I was stunned after getting my results as I was not one to do well for my exams. I saw Lacus's look when she received her results from the teacher and I can tell that she had done well for her exams too. As she walked over to me I decided to play a prank on her by acting depressed and sad after getting my result and see what her reaction is.

"Kira are you alright?" Lacus asked with a worried expression.

"I am fine. Did you do well for your exams?" I asked.

"I passed my entire test with 'A's…how about you?" Lacus asked worried.

I didn't reply her passed her my result slip while observing her facial expression. The both of us remain silent until Lacus suddenly hug me causing me to fall down onto the floor.

"I always knew you can do it!" Lacus said as she hugs me tightly. The both of us soon attracted many stares from the other students and teachers in the hall as we were still lying on the floor and hugging each other.

"Mr Yamato and Miss Clyne can the both of you kindly do your hugging elsewhere outside school?"

The both of us blushed deeply as we got off the floor and exit the hall quickly to escape the stares of everyone.

"Hey Kira, how do you do for your exams?" Shinn asked as he saw us coming out of the hall.

"Well… I got a distinction for every test!"

"Really? I thought you always get a zero for most of your test…" Shinn said unconvinced. I wouldn't blame as he was telling the truth.

"Really he made the impossible possible." Lacus answered for me.

"So, if that's true then I am sure Lacus must have been a major factor in **motivating** you right?" Shinn asked while staring at me.

"Huh what do you mean?" I tried play dumb but Shinn was not tricked by me.

"Well if it was someone else that is studying with you I am sure the results would be totally different from what you have now…" However he was interrupted when a girl with short blond hair slap his head from behind.

"Hi guys! How did you do for you test?" The girl asked.

"You should not do that you know Cagaili, I might cause injury if you hit his head too hard." The guy with blue hair said as he walks up beside her.

"Fine then, its not like I am going to kill him, there is no need to be so serious Athrun!" Cagaili said as she pout and turned away from Athrun. Anyway the girl is Cagaili, is my twin sister while the boy is Athrun who is also Lacus's cousin. He is currently living with Lacus as his parents has died in a car accident when he was twelve and Lacus parents took him in as they were his only relatives.

"Cagaili guess what? Kira has got 'A's for every single subject!" Lacus said excitedly.

"Really! My dumb brother really got straight 'A's?" Cagaili asked unconvinced. However when Lacus showed her my result slip she was surprised.

"Impossible… how did you manage to do this in only two weeks?" Cagaili asked still shocked.

"Talent." I replied while trying to sound humble while ignoring Cagaili's stares. Cagaili always hates it when I perform better than her because she regards herself as the elder twin and I was known to be a major slacker unlike her who is very hardworking.

* * *

**Lacus' POV**

Sensing the uneasy atmosphere I decided to distract everyone form their conversation by proposing to dine out for dinner to celebrate our results.

"I am sure everyone's hungry by now so why don't we talk about it over dinner?" It was only then did Cagaili shift her attention to me. Cagaili's major weakness is her love for eating and been her best friend for years I have used the same trick many times and its proven to be very successful.

"Why not? I am sure my brother will be treating us dinner for his extremely good results…" Cagaili said while glaring at Kira. At least my Kira is safe from his sister's wrath for now. Even though I was planning to ask Kira out alone for dinner but form the way things are now I don't think it's possible unless a miracle happen…

"Err… Lacus I don't the both of will be able to go for dinner with all of you as Cagaili and I has other plans for the night." Athrun's words soon hit me as I realized that there may still be hope for my date with Kira.

"Well then I guess Kira and I will go alone then, Shinn aren't you suppose to meet Stellar for dinner? My sister would be disappointed if you broke the promise…" I smirked at the expression on Shinn's face as he quickly excuse himself and run off toward my house. Shinn had been dating my twin sister, Stellar, for a few months already and I knew that they were meant for each other when I first saw them together. The both of them were very shy about there feeling for each other and it was only when Cagaili and I interfered, together with a bit of help from Kira and Athrun, that we were able to make them admit their feelings for each other.

Cagaili gave me meaningful look as she whispered silently to me before pulling Athrun along with her. "I know what you are trying to do. Good luck Lacus, I hope that you will be able to tell him how you feel tonight." I blush as I gave a slight nod and quick thank you under my breath as she walked away.

"So where do you want to go for dinner?"

* * *

**Kira's POV**

"So where do you want to go for dinner?" I asked her. I notice a slight blush on her cheeks as she turned around and gave me her smile.

"Anywhere is fine with me, but why don't we try having dinner at the newly opened restaurant near our house?" Lacus suggested while tilting her head to the side cutely. I blush as I fought the urge to go in front and hug her.

"Sure, I have been dying to try out the restaurant even since its open but I just got no time for other stuff during the pass few weeks." Actually I was planning to bring her there for dinner because it nice and cozy, not to mention romantic too. My plans for confessing to her maybe easier as the others are occupied with their own stuff to even interrupt us.

"Kira are you alright?" Lacus asked concerned.

"I am fine, let's get going shall we? I am sure your parents will be delighted to know that you have got good grades for every subject right?" Lacus nodded as we walked home together.

* * *

A/N: I will try to update it often but I will be concentrating on my other fic more. 

Next chapter preview: Kira and Lacus went home to change but as they were about to go out for dinner, something happened…

Please read and review! Until next time!


	2. Ruined night

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed destiny.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ruined night 

"I will meet you later at my house then." Kira said as he turned to the direction of his house.

"Sure I will come over as soon as I am done." Lacus replied as she walks towards her doorstep.

Kira and Lacus both live in an apartment and their homes are actually next to each other. Each floor only contains two families so their families are very friendly with each other. Also the fact that Kira and Lacus' parents are friends when they were young makes them all the more closer; Kira and Lacus were raised together by both families when one of the families had to go overseas for business trips.

"I am home!" Lacus stepped in to the house as a woman with shinny pink hair came to open the door for her.

"How did you do for your exams?" The women asked as she opens the door for her.

"I did quite well mom, and so did Kira!" Lacus said gleefully.

Lorita Clyne smiled at her daughter as she carried Lacus's bag and led her to the living room as she motion to her to sit.

"Really? Via would be proud to know that his son has done well for his exams as he was a failing every test before." Lorita said as they sat on the sofa.

"I am proud for him too because he just lack the motivation to study hard, so I stay up later to tutor him. But I was really surprised by his result this time."

"Really? What did he get for his exams?" Lorita asked interested.

"He got straight 'A's for every test!"

"I see. Like father like son."

"Uncle Ulen was like him when he was young?" Lacus asked curious. Lorita nodded.

"He was worst then Kira because he was always slacking around and doing things that are not constructive at all. That is until Via force him to study."

"From the sound of it I think Kira is way better…"

"Yes he is. I also find Kira to be more handsome and gentle then his father. Don't you think so?" Lorita asked as she smiled at her daughter.

Lacus blush as she nodded her head meekly.

* * *

**Lacus's POV**

Kira is way cuter than any guy I have seen before and there is no way I would think otherwise.

"Well Lacus are you going to do something about it?"

I look up only to see my mother smiling at me while giving me a meaningful look. I knew that she was up to something.

"Do something about what?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"Well you know a boy like him is hard to come by and soon you will be having more competitors that will try to take him away, so are you going to do something about it?"

"I don't know…" I replied unsure of myself.

"If I were you I would act fast because the both of you will be going to a College soon and I heard that your friend Fllay had already started to make a move on him already."

"Mom, where did you get that information from?" I asked curious. Kira had never told me anything about Fllay at all.

"I heard that from Cagaili of course, she was asking me to encourage you to make your move before you lost him as she doesn't want Fllay to be her sister in law."

"I know that's why I am making my move soon." Very soon I may add. My mother smiled as she pat my head gently.

"I am glad for you then. If you were to have any problems you can always come to me for help."

"Thanks mom." I said as I made my way towards my room. "By the way, I am going out for dinner to celebrate with Kira tonight."

"Oh really? I was thinking of celebrating it at home today so, why don't you ask Kira over for dinner then? I am sure he will be willing to join us as Cagaili is out on a date with Athrun. As for Stellar she went out awhile ago with Shinn."

"Ok then I will go over and ask him now." I replied as entered my room to change and get ready for dinner at home as I was sure that Kira will be sure to come over for dinner. However there is another problem, how will I be able to confess to him?

Just then the house phone rang and my mother picked up the phone.

* * *

**Kira's POV**

As I entered my house I quickly when to my room to have a quick shower and get ready for my date with Lacus. After my shower I stood in front of the mirror trying to practice my confession to Lacus when the door bell rang. I sighed as I made my way to the door expecting Lacus to be standing by the doorstep however I saw someone else. A girl with long brown hair stood at the doorstep and she smiled at me as I open the door.

"Kira, how are you?" The girl asked as she walk into my house.

"Nothing much. Why are you here anyway?" I asked surprised. She flicked her hair backwards as she lean over and whispered seductively in my ear.

"I miss you of course. Why else would I be here?" I blushed as I pushed her away gently.

"No thanks, I don't miss you at all Alexis." Alexis laughed.

"Take it easy Kira; I was just joking with you." Joking? As if anyone would call that joking.

"It's not funny Lex." Alexis is the daughter of one of Siegel Clyne's business partner and she was also one of Lacus's friends but she is almost like Cagaili in many ways and she is also a tomboy.

"Fine then, I am here with my parents as they are discussing about some business deal over dinner. Anyway my brother is also here but he is having some alone time with Lacus over at her room so, I thought you would be lonely by yourself here." She paused after looking at my expression. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I am fine, go on." I said trying to keep my cool, but my mind is have all sorts of images that Lacus is spending time alone with another guy in her room just makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Well I am here to tell you that Lacus will not be able to go out with you today but you are invited to have dinner at her house." Alexis paused before asking. "Are you coming?"

"No, I think I am staying at home today. Just tell Lacus that I am not feeling well."

"Fine but if you change your mind you can always come later." Alexis said as she turns towards the door. "If I were you I will be more honest with my feelings."

"What?" I blurted out confused. Alexis smiled as she pinches my cheek lightly.

"I said if you like Lacus, just confess to her already! How long are you going to take anyway? My brother had already said that if you are not making any moves on her, he will. Knowing my brother he always acts fast and normally gets what he wants quickly. So I am sure Lacus may not be free for long, one example is all the things he can do to her in her room…"

I stood there depressed as I thought of all the things that can happen between Lacus and Alexis's brother.

"Are you alright?" Alexis asked when he notices my sudden change in mood.

"I am fine. Anyway just tell her that I am not feeling well." I said trying to act as if nothing has happened

"Sure, bye." Alexis said as she wave goodbye. I close the door gently behind me as I made my way to the sofa to clear my thoughts to think about the situation. There is no point in thinking now; she is probably having a good time with him anyway. She was never mine to begin so I don't think there is anything that I can do right now. I sighed as I throw the bouquet of roses laying on the table into the dustbin. I guess I won't need it for the night as all my plans for the evening are ruined. I guess I need to prepare for dinner since I am the only one at home and I don't feel like going out to eat after all the things that had happen today.

* * *

**Lacus POV**

All my plans for the night are ruined just because of him. I stare at him while he sat down on my bed and motion for me to join.

"What's wrong Lacus? Are you alright?" I force myself to smile at him before shaking my head.

Alex is the son of my father's business partner and is also the twin of Alexis only that he is a boy. If it was not for my father who request me to keep Alex accompany, I would have went out for dinner with Kira or maybe go over to his house to spend the night together and confess. I could only wish that I had left the house earlier on, before my father called home but I was just unlucky today.

"So, would you like to do anything now before dinner?" Alex asked as he moves closer to me. I stood up and move over to the chair next to the bed.

"No thank you, I am in a bad mood today and I think I would like to spend sometime alone. So, if you don't mind can you go out of the room?" I try my best to sound polite even though I find him to be annoying. Alex smiled as he suddenly stood up and pulled tight hug me while his hands start to roam lower and lower from my waist. I panicked as I quickly try to release myself from his grasp but it only makes him hold on to me tighter.

"Lacus why do you feel so uncomfortable around me? I am not going to hurt you or anything because I…" I push him away before he finishes his sentence and gave him a slap across his cheek.

"Sorry but I am merely acting on self defense." I said after regaining my composure. I almost lost it just now because he was the reason that my plans for the night are ruined. However he grabs me by the hand in an attempt to kiss me. I was caught of guard as he inch closer.

"There is nothing you can do now Lacus, you are trapped in your own room and no one is going to save you…" Alex said as he leaned closer. I tried to struggle out of his grasp but I was not strong enough to break free.

"Kira, save me…" I screamed as I was pushed against the wall.

* * *

A/N: That is all for now and I will update more often now that my exams are over and I have a one month holiday now. I will try to upload the next chapter in a few weeks time. I want to thank r, animeboy-12, KL-Felicia, Cisqua, cHaRiSmA DoLl ArIeLlE and Anck-suni-Mun for their reviews. 

Next chapter preview: As Alex was about to push Lacus onto the bed the door was forced opened and the one who had come to Lacus rescue was…

Please read and review! Until next time!


	3. This isn't so bad after all

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed destiny.

* * *

Chapter 3: This isn't so bad after all...

**Normal POV**

The door burst open as Lacus was push on the bed and Alex soon was lying on the floor with a mild concussion.

Lacus was still screaming when it was over as the attacker walks over and picks her gently while she tries to kick and push the mysterious person away.

"Go away! Let me go!" Lacus screamed as she tried to break free from the attacker's grasp.

"Lacus? It ok now, I am here. It's me, Kira." Kira whispered gently into her ear while carrying her bridal style out of the room.

"Kira!" Lacus cried as she hugs him tightly never wanting to let go. "I know you'd come to my rescue Kira. I knew it. I'm so glad you came in time." Lacus cried out as she tightened her hold around his neck.

"Its ok now, I will take you over to my place first until you feel better." Kira comforted, hushing her and placing a thumb on Lacus's face to wipe away the tears that are flowing freely from her eyes. Lacus did not reply as she continues crying into Kira's shirt, clinging onto it till it became a little crumpled.

* * *

**Kira's POV**

_**Earlier on…**_

I headed over to Lacus's house after thinking about Alexis's words. Mostly it's Alex that I don't trust at all and the possibilities about the things that can happen in the room if Alex gets nasty.

I took a quick bath before heading over to Lacus's house and aunt Lorita was there to greet me at the door.

"Good evening aunt Lorita is Lacus in?"

"Come on in Kira, I am sure Lacus will be delighted to see you now. She is in the room with Alex now..." She leans next to and whispers. "Honestly I don't really trust Alex much since he's known to be quite a playboy and use any means to get what he wants."

"Ok...I understand..." I replied.

"Good now I want you to go check on the both of them and maybe ask Lacus out, since I recall Lacus telling me that the both of you had a date tonight..." aunt Lorita say while giving me a wink.

"Go get her Kira!" She gave me a little push as she went to the kitchen. Sometimes it just makes me wonder if she is playing matchmaker for the both of us.

But that didn't bother me for now; my current priority is to get to Lacus's side as soon as possible as Alex may already made his move on her. I leaped up the flight stairs, two steps at a time as I slowly reached the second floor, somewhere near Lacus's room. Just then a scream was heard coming for Lacus's room as I quicken my pace as my mind and gut feeling told me that something bad is happening.

I tried to turn the knob of the door to find the door locked I panicked. My mind was blank then, only hoping that I was not too late to rescue Lacus as I can't seem to think of anything I can do to get into the room. My leg and arms tried to force the door open, slamming or kicking on the door like a madman when I heard something jiggling in my pockets. The sounds it made struck me with something. 'Dang it! How could I have forgotten?' I cursed myself as my hand reached into the pocket to grab out the bunch of keys, fiddling with the bunch of it for the right one.

It took me a few attempts to get to right key as my mind wasn't working normally right then, it was in a mess. The final key fitted into the lock perfectly as I rush into the room. Lacus always had the tendency to lock herself up in the room whenever she's unhappy and she gave me a key in case I needed to find her.

The lock of the door clicked as I slammed the door open. What I saw before my eyes made my blood boil more than ever as my anger started to build up. My palms started to sweat even more as I clenched it tightly and rush over towards the figure that was hovering over Lacus, yanking him off her and giving him a punch on the cheek and slam his head against the wall knocking him out cold.

It hurt me even more to see Lacus crying in fear as her tears started to flow freely. I approached her to hug her, feeling the warmth of her body within my arms as she tried to struggle. She must be feeling really afraid after all the series of events as I slowly comforted her with my words and felt that her struggling was coming to an end as she whispered my name "Kira".

My name never sounded so good when it came out of Lacus's mouth. I felt her tensed body relax in my arms as I placed one of my hands under her knees and another supporting her back, carrying her bridal style out of the room. "Its ok now, I will take you over to my place first until you feel better."

She didn't reply as I took the silence as consent and carried her clinging onto my shirt, still crying out of her room making sure to step over Alex as I made my way out. My fingers acted on its own, wiping her tears away from her beautiful face and kiss her forehead softly telling her everything is going to be alright.

I walked down the stairs with Lacus in my arms, like a groom would carry his bride on their wedding night. I tried to shake all funny thoughts out of my mind, reminding myself that this was no time to think about anything of this nature especially after what had just happened to Lacus. I head down the stairs slowly only to see non other than Lacus's mom smiling at me.

Her smile soon became as frown when she saw Lacus shivering and closing her eyes while clutching onto my shirt, with tear stains that were dried on her face still visible. She gave me a worrying look as I walk past her carrying Lacus towards the main door. "I'll be bringing Lacus over to my place first, till she feels better."

"Look after her for me Kira, I will take care of everything here. If Lacus wants she can stay over at your house for the night, she needs someone by her side after what had happened." I nodded and as I continue walking towards my house. Explanations of the happenings didn't seem to bother me right then as I figured I could explain situations to her in time to come. Now, all that matters is the pink haired beauty in my arms.

**Present**

Carrying her out of the house, I could feel my cheeks starting to fluster in a deep shade of red and my heart pounding like it's going to jump out anytime soon. I can't help but notice the awfully close distance between the both of us, and if I lean forward I can easily kiss her but I knew that I could definitely get used to this – carrying her everyday.

My head shook again as my mind kept taunting me about the future of me and Lacus if I confessed to her right now. Everything seems right though.

Lacus slowly looked up, opening her eyes as I could see that her eyes were swollen from all that crying, but a smile from her lips reassured me that everything is fine as she brought her palm up to touch my face and I could feel my face heating up even more.

"Kira, are you alright? Did you get injured trying to rescue me? Your face is very red..." She started the topic all of the sudden, totally catching me by surprise. My face is exploding soon as I could feel the ample blood flow on my cheeks, I knew what she was talking about, but I was just trying to shake all the stupid thoughts out of my head.

She seem to understand my uneasiness in the topic she's started as she placed both arms around me, slowly reaching her face up to lay a feather light kiss upon my flustered cheeks, before resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Thank you Kira…for everything you have done for me tonight…I don't know what will happen if you didn't come…" Lacus whispered as I hold her tightly.

I felt so tense then, especially after hearing what she said later.

"Kira, I never doubted you'll never be there to save me. I…" She whispered. I was patiently waiting for her next half of the statement but realize that she stopped talking, resting her head on my shoulder comfortably.

I was hoping that she was going to confess to me right then, my mind started to wander off again. It seems to be acting on it's own a lot recently as I am slowly getting pissed off with myself. Shaking my head once again, I carried her into my room and place her down gently on my bed.

"Just stay here Lacus, I will bring you something warm to drink before I start on preparing dinner for the both of us since I am sure you are hungry by now." Lacus only nodded and as she make herself comfortable on my bed hugging my pillow. I find her very cute when she does that as my mind wonder off to the perverted side again. Darn it, I should stay way from Dearka if this goes on as I can't even stop thinking of sex whenever Lacus was alone with me.

I was reaching the door of my room when I heard a voice and a knock on the front door. Who can it be especially at this hour of time at night? I mentally prepare myself for whoever it was and if it was Alex I will give him a beating of his life for what he had done.

* * *

**Lacus POV**

I felt safe when I was with Kira as I have always imagine Kira to be my knight in shining amour and it was true on many occasions and even this one. I lay on the bed cuddling with Kira's pillows taking in his scent while I recall the evens that had happen awhile ago.

**Earlier on…**

For a moment, I thought I was going to be rape by someone like him. Alex doesn't seem like he was going to let go of me anytime soon and no matter how I struggle I could not get out of his grasp. The thought of it scared me. I regret not rejecting my mom and went out with Kira instead. Somehow I knew that Kira will trun up to save me again just like how he do it when we where young.

I start to scream hoping that my voice will somehow reach Kira or anyone near my room, even though my parents may be in the living room chatting I was sure that they may here my cries for help. I was about to give up hope when Alex's release me from his grip. I was beginning to lose hope when he placed his fingers at my collar button and all of the sudden, I heard a loud 'bang' and the weight weighing down on me seem to have disappeared.

I here a loud crash and before I know it I was carried up by someone as I try to struggle out of his grasp. Go away! Let me go!" I screamed as I tried to kick him hoping that he will let go of me. I stop struggling only when I heard a familiar voice talking to me.

"Kira?" I whispered as I opened my eyes to confirm it. I was overjoyed when it was really him who came to my rescue. "Kira!" I hug him tightly never wanting to let go.

**Present**

I got off the bed after I hear the door opened and wondered who could come over at this hour of the night. As soon as I got to the door of Kira's room I heard a familiar high pitch voice.

"Kira!!!" It was Fllay. What does she want in the middle of the night? I creep out of the room silently and try to eavesdrop on what they are talking about.

"Sorry Fllay I am in no mood to entertain you because something bad has just happen awhile ago and Lacus was pretty shaken up by it…"

"Did anything happen to her? Is she ok? Even though she may be my rival but she is still my friend…"

"I won't say it's nothing because she was almost rape by Alex in her room, so she's now sleeping in my room for the night…"

"WHAT!! Kira how could you! Its Lacus chan that we are talking about…"

"No I don't plan to do that to her! I swear! It's not what you think. I don't plan to do that to her…"

"Seriously I am sure she won't mind at all seeing how she eyes you sometimes but can you at least control yourself after what happened?" Fllay said playfully while giving Kira a light punch to his chest.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!!!" Kira shouted embarrassed while his face turns a few shades of red. At least it give me some information to tease him about later…

"Forget it, I will just go and see Lacus myself. Only a girl can comfort her right now so just leave it to me."

I left the scene in a hurry before I get caught even though it was nothing much at all. "Lacus you can come out of hiding now, I saw you when you coming out of the room just now." I was caught after all so there it's useless for me to run after. Slowly I walk out of my hiding spot behind the wall blushing.

"Come on Lacus, let's go into his room and talk, I am sure Kira won't mind us having a bit of girl time together…"

* * *

**Kira's POV**

It's been an hour since Fllay and Lacus have been talking in the room as I finish up on my cooking and placing the food on the tray before picking up the tray and march towards my room. As I was within a few steps to my destination the door open in front of me just when I was about to turn the doorknob as Fllay step out of it and turn around.

"Its getting late now, so I better get going before my parents ground me. See you!" Fllay said as she walks out of the main door. It's about time that she left and Lacus alone. "Just make sure to use protection if you plan to pull any serious moves on her!" Fllay suddenly appeared at the door just as I was about to close it and she disappeared just sudden as she came. Seriously she will be the death of me someday if she keeps doing this. Even though Lacus has forgiven her for all she had done I still haven't forget all those things she had done to her before.

Lacus was lying on my bed with a content smile on her face, hugging my pillow close to her while thinking really hard about something. Not wanting to disturb her I place the tray on my table before, however as I turn around to leave a hand shot out holding my shirt.

"Kira… have you eaten yet?" Lacus asked I nod my head in response as my stomach growl testifying against me that I lied. I turn around only to see Lacus frowning at me as she hold up the sandwich that I had made for her in front of me. I stared back at her blankly while she inch closer and lift the sandwich to my mouth.

"Open up." I obeyed as she started to feel me while I continued to stare at her. "Seriously Kira, I don't know if you will be alright by yourself since you don't know how to take care of yourself." I smirked as I copy her actions and try to feed her the same way she did to me. Even after all that had happened, it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: took me a long time to update but life's been busy since semester 2 for my 3D coruse so I cannot update as often but will try my best to type out when I have any free time. I want to thank cyberdemon, Spitfire, KL-Felicia, SamuraiGirl7 and r for their reviews. 

Next chapter preview: Lacus takes a bath and Kira enters by accident…

Please read and review! Until next time!


	4. Bathroom comdey

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed destiny.

* * *

Chapter 4: Bathroom comdey

**Kira's POV**

Our dinner was ended when Lacus decided to try feeding me with orange juice but in the end she end up pouring it all over herself. You see she was concentrating on feeding me with her left hand while her right hand is holding the glass in front of her was tiltedand spilled was all over herself and the bed.

"AH!" Lacus squeak when she spilled the contents on herself and my bed. I can never get enough of her voice…

"Kira I am so sorry for what happen because I didn't notice it was tilted…"

"It's ok. You better take a shower while I change the bed sheets so that you can sleep tonight…" I lead her to my bathroom while start to protest about cleaning up the mess.

"No I insist that I should clean up Kira. I…" I silence her by placing my finger over her lips before she can protest anymore and lead her towards the door.

"No, you have a stressful day today so just go in and relax I will put the clothes outside the door for you to change into." I gave her a look that tells her that it's useless to argue against me as she gives in to my request. She pouts as she folds her arms and feint anger. I can never resist that cute face when she pouts and feel and urge to kiss her.

"Ok but you own me. Oh and we are sleeping together tonight like old times. No arguments." Lacus said as she walking to the bathroom before closing the door. I sighed as I proceed to change the sheets and clean up the mess. When I was done I hear Lacus calling to me from inside the shower.

"Kira have you got my clothes?"

"I am getting it now, just wait a bit longer." I replied as I search my drawer for anything that can fit her only to find a large T shirt of mine she wore before and a pair of old shorts that should fit her.

"I put the clothes outside the door." I yelled as I walk out of the room to give her some privacy to retrieve the clothes. No matter how much I would like to stay and take a stare at her naked body I resist the temptation and head to the kitchen to get a drink and make arrangements for bed time.

* * *

**Lacus's POV**

I quickly slip out of the bathroom and grab the clothes that Kira had prepared for me as I retreat back to the bathroom. I place my clothes outside so that Kira can put them in the washing machine and climb back into the bathtub. I close my eyes and relax as I try to think about Kira and forget about the events that happened hours ago. Taking Fllay's advice to forget about the near rape experience, I try to think about a happy place or event that I would like to be at, like having Kira in the bathroom right now…

* * *

**Kira's POV**

As I walk back to my room after getting a soda from the kitchen, I notice Lacus's clothes at the bathroom door. She should be done since the clothes are gone and there is no sound from inside the bathroom, I proceed to strip and carry my clothes and towel to the bathroom.

As I open the door I wondered if where could Lacus be, I notice that there is something in the tub... Is that… pink... hair?

"La…cus?" I crook as I could not see too clearly with all the steam around the room clouding my sight. Suddenly her head shot up from the tub only to expose herself in front of me bared for me to see. 

* * *

**Lacus's POV**

I dunk my head underwater to get all of her hair wet and also to get rid of all the images of Kira standing nude in the bathroom with me. I should not have thought about Fllay's advice at all. As I went up for air I hope that all these thoughts will be gone.

Pushing the hair covering my eyes, I saw Kira standing there... in nothing… looking at me… and he was blushing… "Eh...!" I feel my cheeks heat u when I realize that it was the real! I quickly sink back down into the water to cover myself up... and to keep my eyes from gazing too far down even thought I saw too much.

Kira rapidly covers himself up with the wash towel. "Ah... Sorry!" He's turning bright red right about now.

I tried to keep my eyes covered by holding my hands over my face, I ask the first thing that came to my mind.

"... H-how much... did you see?" This really WAS NOT how I wanted Kira to see me like this, even thought I don't really mind it… WAIT! What am I thinking! I mentally slap myself out of it before it gets worst.

"Um... down to your... breasts...I didn't look any lower honestly!" Kira said as he look everywhere except me.

"O-oh... um..." I paused while trying to think straight... and logically. I was kind of surprise at his honesty and maybe I'll use this for later teasing material, but for now… "... s-so..." I started but stop trying to think about what to say. It's not often that I was left speechless but my mind was blank.

"Uh... I guess... I'll come back later...?" He asks. Kira is completely embarrassed by now and he looks as if he is going to faint there.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"When... you're done of course... Ahem... good thing for towels... very good..." Kira replied as he turns towards the door.

"It's ok! You don't have to leave!" Lacus shoot up from the bathtub completely to try and stop Kira... only to remember that she is completely nude. Blush springs up all over her face and she quickly sinks down into the tub with a startled squeak.

Kira meanwhile eyes widen staring at Lacus. Okay, now he's seen considerably more than just her breast... and just almost had a massive nosebleed. This is by far the most embarrassing and greatest moment for him. Ever. "I- uh..."

If anyone ever doubted that Lacus' hair was really pink... well... now they can tell. Sitting up, Lacus gasps for air and manages to keep herself covered using her hair, "I'm sorry...! I didn't mean to do that!"

"Ah... it's my fault... I didn't check after I saw the clothes are gone by the door..." Kira usually checks the bathroom but he just had too much on his mind to think. "I uh... I'll wait..." He starts heading towards the door before even more embarrassing thing happen.

Lacus sits up, but still is able to cover herself up quite nicely, "Wait..! I was just about done, anyway..!" She looks around and finds her towel near by. Quickly, she covers her torso by wrapping her towel around her and steps out of the tub, "... You can have it, Kira."

"Are you sure..." Kira feels bad about disturbing Lacus. What a horrible end to a nice bath for her after what happened. "I mean I can wait..."

"It's alright! Really! I was just soaking to de-stress myself. That's all!" Lacus walks a bit closer as she tries smiling, "... Please... go right on... aheaaaaaaaaaaie!" She squeaks as she finds herself walking a bit too fast and slipping on the soapy tile.

Kira in a rush makes a grab for her - somehow managing to keep his balance, although his towel isn't coming with him for obvious reasons as he catches her... "Lacus." Uh... okay... maybe reacting on instinct isn't so good...? He's holding her... and he's now... naked again... and... his head hurts.

Lacus 's towel just so happens to fall off her body as well... What a horrible coincidence this is just turning out to be. She clings tightly onto Kira, but all the while never looking anywhere but his eyes, "... Kira…" She blushed deeply as she felt something hard against her near the lower region.

"Uhm..." Kira is still bright red as he looks towards Lacus... uh maybe not towards... it kind of leads down towards those milky white bre... Wait! This is NOT a good time to think about it. "Uh... you might... want to get your towel... while I turn around..."

"Eh? Eeep!" With that, Lacus quickly darts down and wraps the towel around her body while looking away. She dares not look towards Kira because he doesn't have a towel and his bum is facing her! "S-sorry..."

Kira finds his towel on the ground and this time protecting his modestly slides towards the bath... uh... this is severely embarrassing... God... this is bad. "..." But at least he's forgotten the worry of.. the events that occur today amidst the comedy of errors

Lacus keeps her gaze off of Kira's body until she knows that he's in the bath and when he's there and completely covered from the waist down, THEN it's ok for Lacus to look up.

Now... this isn't quite so humiliating... now up to his shoulders in the hot water with his knees carefully blocking any possible immodesty - along with the towel. "..." He's sunk to his nose by now completely embarrassed... his face is so red... "Sorry...".

"It's not your fault. I'm... not normally this much of a klutz." Lacus turns around and starts heading out of the bathroom, "... I'll... leave you to your bath now."

Kira dunks his head completely in the water now... hopefully... he can... you know... die? So I don't have to face the world or Lacus again? Well maybe he'll face the world... okay... and Lacus... but he'll be blushing a lot at her for a good long while...

Lacus leaves the bathroom and closes the door behind her. She takes a deep breath and heads back to the bedroom where she quickly heads into the closet and puts on some clothes while drying her hair. That seriously was not how she wanted Kira to see her... at least.. not right now.

Kira just... wallow in the water for a while... a good long while until he starts to prune before going to get out of the water - by then he's at least less embarrassed and clamed down to get changed.

Lacus sighs as she wraps her long pink hair in her towel. She sits down onto the bed that they'll be sharing now and lies back on her pillow while staring at the dark ceiling, "... Is something wrong with me? I never used to be so..." A few words flitter through her mind like shy, modest, afraid and emotionally needy. She rolls over in bed and gazes out the window and before she realizes it, she's asleep over the covers.

Kira finally returns to the room, in his usual sleeping clothes, and noticing that Lacus is asleep... Still embarrassed, he insists that Lacus does not catch a cold... not that it's likely... but he gently rests a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. "Lacus...?" No reply.

Gently he shifted Lacus's position on the bed and pulled the cover over her before joining her in the bed.

* * *

**Lacus's POV**

I woke up to someone rubbing against me. Who could it be? The last thing I remember was falling asleep on Kira's bed… I open my eyes only to see Kira's lips inches away from my face. Is…is he going to kiss me? How long have I waited for this day? I close my eyes in anticipation as I wait for the kiss to happen… but it never happen. Instead I feel him kiss me on my forehead and pull me closer to his bare chest. I blush upon contact as he bury his head into my hair and take in my scent as he mumbles something which I can't hear. Nevertheless I shifted myself in his arms and put my arms around him, content as I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

**Kira's POV**

I made sure that Lacus was asleep before I lean forward to kiss her on her lips. I closed my eyes as I move closer towards my goal as I feel her breath closer to me till I decided to chicken out and kiss her forehead instead. After checking that she is still asleep I cuddle her close to me like I have always dream of and bury my head in her hair and take in her scent. I feel Lacus arms around me as she hug my tightly while rubbing her head against my chest. I stroke her hair gently as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning

**Lacus's POV**

I woke up in the morning feeling someone holding me in place as I try to move. 

"Kira?" I try to wake him up as I need to use the toilet. "Kira I need to use the toilet dear…" No reply. 

"Five minutes mom..." I chuckled as I decided to just enjoy the moment spend in his arms for now. "Mmmm…Lacus…" I perk at my name been mentioned. "Mmmm Lacus stop that…Or you want me to punish you?" I blush as I wonder what he was dreaming of currently. Been unable to move I decided to take a nap till Kira wake up. Our nap was cut short when the blanket was pulled off us. 

"What?" Kira rub his eyes as he finally releases me from his arms as he stretches his limbs. "Good morning Lacus…" Kira greeted drowsily as he kiss me on the cheek before rubbing my face against his lovingly.

"Wow I didn't know that the both of you have reached that age so fast…" I recognize that voice…

"Tama nee!" Kira shouted as he shot up in bed. Before us stood Tamaki Kousaka or Tama nee as we call her, wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt with flowing long red hair and a slender body, she look almost like Fllay except she is way more mature and beautiful. Tamaki was like our elder sister to all of us as she was a year older than us and when we were young she always taking care of all of us.

"Wow I didn't know that the both of you would get to this stage since the both of you are so shy and…" She point at me and smirk. I blush when realize what she was pointing at. I was lying on top of Kira who was half naked and he had his arms around me the whole time. "Looks like the both of you have been naughty last night huh?" Tamaki pick up a piece of clothing near the door and I instantly recognize it as my pants which I had discarded in the middle of the night. 

"You see the pants were too big for me and since Kira's shirt was big enough to cover me down to the knees… This is all just a misunderstanding." I explained while trying to bury my face into Kira's chest.

"Why are you in my room anyway?" Kira ask after getting over the initial shock.

"Well I heard what happen to Lacus yesterday so I came over to see her but I think she is feeling better now. Looks like I am not needed here then…" When Tama nee smirks I know she must be having some funny ideas again.

"Can you go out of the room so that we can change?" Kira ask probably sensing that Tama nee should be up one of her usual pranks again.

"Ok… I will just leave so that the both of you can continue then…" Tama nee laugh as she shut the door behind her leaving both of us blushing.

* * *

**Kira's POV**

Thank god it was not Cagaili came in or else I don't know what she will do if she caught me and Lacus in bed like that. But at least Tama nee is just slightly better than her; after all she is one of the people who can control Cagaili. I was lost in thought till Lacus caught spoke.

"Er… Kira can you let go of me? I need to use the toilet" 

"Sure." I release her from my arms as she pick up her clothes to change. "No peeking." Lacus said as she close the door behind her. I proceed to change outside while waiting for Lacus to come out of the bathroom. Since it was Saturday morning and I got nothing to do, I decided to lay down back in bed and take a short nap...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lacus step out of the bathroom only to see Kira asleep on his bed again. Lacus sighed as she sat on the bed and try different ways to wake him up but was met with limited success. Kira suddenly shifted his position and sub consciously and pulled the nearest object near him, Lacus, down onto the bed with him. 

"Kira! We have to get up already." Lacus try to break free but Kira's hold on her was too strong that she has no choice but to submit. She can't help but blush when Kira started cuddling her and notice that their lips are only inches away. Letting out a content sign, Kira rub his head against Lacus face before placing a light kiss on her forehead. Lacus was caught off guard as Kira began to place light kiss from her neck all the way till they are almost near her lips…

BANG!

"WAKE UP YOU LOVE BIRDS!"

Kira fall off the bed along with Lacus in his arms as Cagaili proceed to pinch Kira's face.

"OUCH!" Kira scream while pushing Cagaili away from him.

"Serves you right for sleeping in when you should be up twenty minutes ago with Lacus." Cagaili smirk. "Come on its Saturday and we got nothing to do at all! Even Lacus was taking a nap again with me." Cagaili then shifted her gaze to Lacus who was blushing a very deep shade of red while holding one hand to her lips. 

"Lacus are you alright?" Cagaili asked concerned. "Or did my idiot YOUNGER brother try to do something funny to you just when I was coming in? Wait I think I should rephrase it a bit. Were the both of you doing something naughty when I was coming in?"

"WE DID NOT!" Kira shouted embarrassed. "Let's go out and grab some breakfast ok? Come on Lacus, let's go." Kira pulled Lacus up as he led her out holding her hand blushing. This was did not go unnoticed by Cagaili. 'I am sure something must have happened between those two. Just need to get rid of Kira for awhile…'

"Lacus? I want to talk to you for awhile before we go for breakfast." Lacus nodded as Cagaili pull her aside while pushing Kira back into the room. "Don't you come out till we open that door you understand?" Cagaili warned while holding up her fist. Kira nodded as he shut the door. After making sure that the door is closed Cagaili turn over to face Lacus with a concerned look on her face. 

"Lacus tell me if there is anything I can do to help you. I heard what happen from auntie Lorita and so all your plans for the night are ruined…So if there is anything that I could help you with don't hesitate to ask."

"It's ok now. Kira was there for me the whole night and I feel safe… I just have to find another time to tell him then…"

"Never mind, I guess its time to let Tama nee to intervene with this matter…"

"What! Please don't…" 

"Objection overruled. Come on lets go see her. She should finish preparing our breakfast already, and she told me that she have taken some interesting pictures to show me this morning."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I know it's been a while but I was caught up in school projects to update and playing smash bros brawl isn't helping either. I will update match made in heaven in a few weeks so it will be awhile before I update this again unless I just happen to have time to finish up the next chapter in time. I am alsolooking for pre readers socontact me by msn ifyou are interested.Anyway I want to thank cyberdemon, spitfireX, cipherknight, foverertears, KL-Feclicia, halfbreed-gurl, Yamato and Blitz Ultimate(Billy Bob) for their reviews.

Next chapter preview: Kira and Lacus go on a date set up by Tamaki…

Please read and review! Until next time!


End file.
